Katniss And Peeta A Love Story
by KenadieCole
Summary: Basically this is my take on how the story would have gone if Katniss never told Peeta the love was an act. I'm decent at writing so please check it out :
1. Chapter 1

This is my story based on what would happen if Katniss didn't tell Peeta her love was fake at the end of the first book.

We were one the train headed back home to District 12. I was nervous, anxious, and excited. I couldn't contain myself. I was acting different, I knew that. But I couldn't help it, the only thing on my mind was going back to the Seam. I was shaking, my hands trembling, my stomach churning. I could tell Peeta felt the same way. As the train stops to refuel, I catch myself needing some fresh air. As I walk out the train I feel cool air hit my face. Its chilly outside, but it's not that bad. The arenas were always much colder than this. So I wrap my arms around my torso and keep walking inhaling the smell of grass. As I breathe heavily I can feel Peeta's arms wrap around me. I find comfort in his arms. He gives me strength in my most desperate times of need. He is my all. Once his arms are securely around me, I turn my body wanting to feel him embrace my body. I look into his eyes, those passionate blue eyes which I have found only comfort in. I stare longingly into his eyes until he speaks.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he says as he brushes stray strands of hair off my face.

"Hmmm, nothing. I'm just…. I'm just nervous about going back to the Seam. All this publicity. All this fame. My life will never be the same… and Gale. How can I go back and pretend everything is okay, when we have this romance?" I reply as I try not to choke as I say Gale's name.

"I know." Peeta replies, but I know he is pained. He knows my history with Gale. I can tell.

Once we are back Peeta helps me climb into the train, holding my hands and guiding me up. I cant help but blush as this gesture makes me smile. But Peeta doesn't notice, by now he is helping me back to my cabin. While he sits on my bed patiently waiting for me to get ready so I can go to bed I hear him humming a tune to himself. it's the same tune I tought him when we were hunting in the arena. I listen and it comforts me, I than braid my hair and wash my face of all traces of makeup. I than exit the bathroom and sit next to Peeta on my bed. As he plays with my hands I can't help but think about Gale.

That day in the woods when Gale was teaching me to set up more advanced snares, he sat there and played with my fingers. It was such a natural gesture that it sent shivers through my body.

As I bring myself to reality, I look at Peeta examining him. He is still the boy I loved in the arena. He loves me, and I love him. But I could never bring myself to tell him that, its too personal. I look into his eyes and kiss him. The kiss gives me goose bumps and a feeling in my chest that leaves me wanting more. As I go to give Peeta another ambush of affection he stops me. Instead of watching him leave, I beg him to stay in my room tonight. I'm aware the nightmares will be worse tonight now that the games are over. He doesn't object and climbs into my bed embracing me in his muscular arms. I feel his heartbeat, and I know I never want this to end.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up alone. Startled, I tumble out of my room still waiting for the blood to flow through my body. Once I can feel my legs again I walk to Peeta's cabin. After knocking and waiting for what seems like forever, I walk to the dining cabin for breakfast, where sure enough I see Peeta dipping rolls in his hot chocolate. He is the same old boy as the one on train here. He hasn't changed.

I walk over to where he is sitting and place myself across from him. Once I am seated I am brought a plate full of food, which I start to fill my stomach with. This is the first time since the games ended that they haven't monitored how much I eat. I am totally engrossed in my meal when Haymitch walks in tripping over his feet. Drunk. You could smell the alcohol on his breath from a mile away. Typical Haymitch. But Peeta doesn't seem to mind as I am totally disgusted, I couldn't put my mouth to any of the things he drinks. Peeta walks to Haymitch and gingerly helps set him down on the couch nearest us. Once Haymitch is seated Peeta seems to take over a motherly role and gives Haymitch a plate of food ordering him to eat. As I finish my plate I hear a lovely melody from outside the train, the capitol really fixed my ear well I think to myself. I go to the open window and slide it open a little farther and it finally registers where we are. District 11.

As I see the tall crops tower over our train I think back to Rue. Tiny, petite, magical Rue, who I failed to save. I want to hate myself, I want to cry. As I feel the tears stream down my face, I bring my hands up to my face to cover the tears. I silently sob into my hands when Peeta comes up behind me, I try to pull myself together and stop the sobbing before he hears me. Its too late. But Peeta is smart, he knows why I'm crying and he doesn't question it. I turn to face him hoping I appear stronger than I feel. He wraps his arms around me and cups my face into his hands, while he holds my gaze. Once I look him in the eyes he kisses me, deep and passionate. Not like the ones in the arena when he was dying or the ones to get him to obey me. This one held the most emotion behind it, I want more. I got to kiss him again, when Haymitch's snoring startles me and I jump a little.

Every little thing since the arena scares me, I can't even walk to my cabin without looking behind my back. I am now aware as to why Haymitch carries the knife when he sleeps, protection. We all want a little extra sense of security. Even Peeta. If Peeta hears a humming he goes running the opposite direction in fear of tracker jackers. We are all weaker. We aren't the same, no one is.


End file.
